


The Boots With the Fur

by RobinTrigue



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boot Worship, Drabble, M/M, reviving this ancient ship, set in NXT days when they were a couple of powerhouses gunning for Adrian’s belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue
Summary: Tyler is the best singles wrestler on the entire roster, and he can’tstandthe overfamiliarity of some of these uggos. Especially when they’re being overfamiliar in such unexpected ways as Sami is now.





	

It’s after a house match and Tyler just lost to Hideo _fucking_ Itami, who’s not even that good looking, and he hates everyone more than usual as he stomps his way to his locker before collecting all his grooming equipment for the showers. Which is why he’s positively spitting venom when he finds Sami Zayn blocking the door, leaning against it with his stupid flat cap on and looking smug.

“Ugh, get out of the way, you worm.”

But all he does is keep smirking through his stupid hipster beard. “Hey Tyler, you look good today.”

Tyler has to roll his eyes at that. “I look good every day you uggo, now get out of my way.”

Sami uncrosses his arms, raising them in some kind of friendly gesture which means _nothing_ as he doesn’t move out of the way so Tyler could shower, this is _annoying_.

“Whoa, calm down there, I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

It’s more than Tyler could take, with the sweat dripping down his back and the adrenaline of the fight still making him antsy, so he supermodel kicks Sami right to the face.

And Sami _catches_ it. As if today couldn’t get any more humiliating. Tyler groans, trying not to hop too much for balance because god, he needs some dignity left, doesn’t he?

Sami doesn’t hit Tyler back though, and doesn’t let go of his leg either. He’s still holding Tyler by the legwarmers when he finishes facepalming and goddammit, Tyler didn’t even get close enough to kick that stupid flat cap off Sami’s head.

The smirk is different though. It’s definitely still a smirk, but it’s definitely different.

Tyler watches, agape, as Sami bends his head and presses a kiss to the tip of his boot. He swallows, heartbeat pounding in his ears. They’re still standing in the doorway to the locker room, anyone could come by and get the wrong idea, think that –

Sami looks up, head still lowered, and catches Tyler’s eye and Tyler gulps again as he realises he can’t look away. Then Sami sticks his tongue out, pressing it to the leather, and licks a long, slow line up Tyler’s boot, caressing it almost, until his face has disappeared into the tastefully violet fur legwarmer. Then he re-emerges and since when does his stupid mouth make Tyler’s chest feel tight, and since when does his stupid stare make Tyler’s crotch feel tight, and Sami’s face disappears again as _oh god he’s licking up the sole._

Tyler’s been able to feel the pressure of it through the boot all the way up and his eyes are nearly rolling back in his head when Sami rubs his beard slowly along the side of Tyler’s boot up to his ankle, and lets it drop just like that. Tyler can’t help but stumble back a pace or two, quickly collecting himself and trying to stand as though his compression pants didn’t show exactly how he was feeling at the moment.

“Anyway, that’s all I wanted to say,” says Sami, and his tone is light like they were talking about the fucking _weather_ – how _dare_ he – and then to make matters worse, he steps forward to fix Tyler’s hair as he walks off. _Fix_ Tyler’s hair, as if Tyler’s hair was ever less than perfect, as if it would have _needed_ fixing if Sami hadn’t – ugh. No.

At least Sami seems to be breathing almost as heavily as he is.

“Have a nice shower,” Sami calls over his shoulder, and Tyler’s so anxious to get in the stall and touch his aching cock that he almost leaves behind both his salon-quality conditioners.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually one of the first wrestling things I ever wrote, way back in May! I couldn’t figure out where it should go from here, so it’s been gathering dust in my drafts and I finally decided to post it as-is. Hope you liked it!


End file.
